1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing material supplying control device for an electrostatic copying apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional developing material supplying control device, a movable contact member which is supported by a shaft to the copying apparatus housing by the weight of the developing material contacts with a fixed contact member when the movable contact member swings around the shaft. When the amount of developing material is reduced, the movable contact member returns to the home position because it is not effected by the weight of the developing material, and this interrupts the electrical contact between the movable contact member and the fixed contact member. According to this prior art arrangement, the movable contact member and the fixed contact member are apt to be polluted by the developing material. Therefore, there may occur a detection error that the developing material is thoroughly consumed, regardless of the existence of a large amount of developing material, because of an inaccurate interruption of electrical contact between the movable contact member and fixed contact member.
It is an object this invention to provide a developing material supplying control device operating correctly without error.